1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to, for example, a rotary electric machine integrated with a vehicular control device, the rotary electric machine including: a stator having a stator winding, a rotor having a field winding, a bracket that supports the stator and the rotor, a brush that energizes the field winding, and a magnetic pole position detection sensor; and the rotary electric machine being attached with a control device, such as a power module that supplies electric power to the stator winding and a field module that supplies electric power to the field winding, on the back outside of a rear bracket of a main body of the rotary electric machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a rotary electric machine, there has been proposed a structure in which a heat sink that is for cooling switching elements, such as a power module and a field module which are a part of a control device is directly connected to a rear bracket. (For example, see Patent Document 1.)
Patent Document 1: Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 5449498
In the aforementioned conventional rotary electric machine integrated with the control device disclosed in Patent Document 1, the heat sink is directly connected to the rear bracket; and accordingly, a problem exists in that a current including a high frequency component generated by pulse width modulation (PWM) operation is transferred to the vehicle side through the rear bracket and harmful influence such as noise is given to other electrical components mounted in the vehicle.